User talk:Grammar Cat
Want to see my previous message that were from over the years? Click at the linky below! Archive 1 Archive 2 Na It's all right to change up the main page for April Fool's, I don't mind. Love Pie Island, by the way. Sorry, I'm not ignoring your other message, it's just that I haven't had time to reply yet. We're covering so many issues, I chose to tackle other tasks instead. But I will get back to it. We can settle one thing right now, though: I don't hate you. Yes, there are a lot of things we disagree on, some things we both did that either of us didn't like, but that's no reason to hate anyone, particularly. Just because someone changes up something completely on the wiki does not mean I hate the person. There are some things users do that I don't like, but I don't like what they're doing, not them. 19:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh and about badges Right...if you really want to enable badges, that's okay. I'm just saying they turn the wiki into competitive grounds, when we should assume all users come here to edit and help the wiki unless clearly indicated. I turn them off in my preferences because I don't like the badge system at all. Because users have that option, it's all right to enable badges. We can even customize them, that would be fun. 19:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Roar Rampage iOS I can start writing some info on Roar Rampage iOS. Should its information and articles be put in a separate template, apart from Template:Roar Rampage? The levels are probably different and so are the bosses, though I wouldn't really know. I never got far in Roar Rampage. 07:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Advertisement Sorry, you have two different advertisements about both those games? In that case, I think each ad should go on their respective page. Have you uploaded the images yet? I might be able to understand what you mean if you do. 00:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Roar Rampage iOS ad Yeah, let's add the advertisement to the Roar Rampage iOS page, then say it is found within Roar Rampage. Is that right? 00:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) New article Hi Grammar Cat, while checking the Recent Changes you may find a new article being planted, watered and placed under sunshine. Yes, it's the Miniclip In-game Awards article. I was working on an article by the same name on Nitrome Wiki, and here's a spin-off of that project. Nope, I am not a slacker, just that many of my contributions are, you know, behind the scenes... SQhi•(talk) 23:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Well congratulations You did it! I knew it could be beaten; you have to complete one mode to unlock the other, right? Well, that's nice. Did you ever get a chance to play Roar Rampage iOS? 01:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Powerups and Arcade mode If there's only two links, then there is no need for a template. You could make a "see also" section, with a link to the powerups page on Flash Tennis, or you could just link it in italics under the powerups heading. I'd highly suggest the latter, as the placement looks better in tact with its section. Oh yeah, you're from Canada! I take it you're from the other side, right? I'm also not good at playing Flash Tennis; the controls weren't thoroughly explained. My sister was able to grasp the concept of it though, and we have played some games together in the past. Well, maybe we'll be able to play a Neutronized game together when Neutronized releases their online multiplayer. 00:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- |— NOBODY (talk)}} NOBODY (talk) 20:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep, the other side Oh, I meant you live on the other side of Canada from me, right? If I live in the western part, do you come from the east? And sorry, I don't remember any preview image of a blue shoe with yellow wheels. Was that a Neutronized one? Level sketch Do you mean what you did for Zombie Goes Up? Oh, that's plenty. You don't need to be entirely specific, just what appears in the level, what the path looks like. But that section for Level 1 is more than enough. It's more of a "sketch", like you said, for the reader, to show, "These are the main points of the level." The video then points out the exact, specific description of what a level is like. YouTube I found you on YouTube as well, some time ago. I thought I subscribed to you before, but I guess that wasn't the case. Yeah, I don't really have that many subscribers, but that's okay. I'm thankful to have over twenty. NOBODY's channel, promoted by Nitrome, really spiked up in subscribers, didn't it. 19:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :I got ten more subscribers from Nitrome. --— NOBODY (talk) 23:48, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, they came to see the freak in the freak show (that means you salty pancakes with the mister Hiney). Grammar Cat (talk) Yeah, you go do that I should probably play Slime Laboratory more before the sequel release...well, the number of views you get for the walkthrough will also depend on how popular the game is. I'm sure it will be popular. Even if you don't get a lot of views, you just might be helpful to another player stuck on a certain level. Anyways, sure, ask away! Not sure if I'd be able to answer your personal question, though. 01:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry this took a while Hi Grammar Cat, sorry I couldn't get back to your message until today. I had quite a busy week. Nice job on getting your two subscribers! I haven't played much Slime Laboratory yet. I did receive your message earlier, and the reason I didn't respond immediately was because both the "yes" and "no" leads to a lot of misunderstanding. Let me start by saying that it is true there are some people out there who claim to be Christians yet are living a lifestyle that otherwise suggests they are not. Now there are some people who are tempted into displaying this lifestyle towards others but are not aware of it. Sometimes, people have been misconceived their entire life concerning what the Christian faith is about. Therefore, when they learn the truth, it can be difficult for them to adjust. So based on my beliefs, I do not support same sex marriage and I do believe that the act of it is a sin. Yet, that does not mean that I avoid those who do support it or are involved in such a relationship. In the Christian faith, all people, including Christians, are sinners. Even though homosexuality is a sin, it is as much destable a sin as all other sins. And since we all have committed such crimes against God, we are no different from people who are involved with or support a same sex relationship. They shouldn't be treated any differently from those around us who have also sinned. 00:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Plain template To be honest, I actually don't think Master Panda is all fitting for that template. The template itself isn't supposed to look particularly fancy; its purpose is to make the page more compact so that videos don't clutter it. Make it nice with colour, no pictures necessary. If you really want a picture in there, it should be small enough to not change the height of the template. You could also try changing the colours around for a more visual appeal. Just remember that the focus of the article should be the article content itself, not its templates. 05:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Roar Rampage iOS Sorry I haven't been around here; I've recently been editing Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki because I noticed no one was really keeping it up to date. I noticed Roar Rampage iOS isn't transcluded with Template:Games and was wondering: should we add a link to Roar Rampage iOS or keep Template:Games Flash games exclusive? 00:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Birthday? Oh, I almost forgot. You celebrated it on May 22 last year on the wiki. Neutronized Wiki is probably far more ahead than Pixel Love Wiki, that's why I was editing more over there. So about the link, does this mean Roar Rampage iOS should be added to Template:Games? Of course paper cuts are real! As a kid, I used to get them right in between my fingers. I had this habit of sliding paper in between my fingers and it hurt. As long as you're not too careless with sheets of paper, then it is not too harmful. And don't slice it between your fingers like a knife. XD 22:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) SLICE Yes, between the fingers is painful. So is getting stuff in a cut! I guess you didn't eat the chicken with your fingers, did you? I guess it didn't go deep enough if you didn't bleed, which is a good thing (obviously). I had a needle go into the palm of my hand once, but when I took it out, it never bled. Strange... Oops, I'm not that old. Maybe by a few years, or something, I think. Speaking of which, you celebrated your birthday on this wiki two days ago! May 22, right? Happy birthday! Sorry it came a few days late; it's this time of year that all the exams and grad preparations come whizzing by. I haven't played a lot of action RPG's, other than Ray Quest and Slayin on iOS. The iOS version of Slayin is incredibly fun, but I also enjoy the Flash version, too! The only thing I don't like about the Flash version is that unlocking different characters requires reaching a certain level each game. It's different for iOS devices; the wizard and knave are available in a shop, and you only need to buy them once to unlock them! Well, I'm going to try playing Reprisal again. I think I'm getting used to it; the first time I played, I had no idea what I was doing after the narrator left. 22:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Not long at all Yeah, I accidentally got a needle in the palm of my hand once. I was at a sewing camp, and was holding a pincushion when I felt a sort of irritance on the palm of my hand. Looking down, I realized that there was a needle poking out of the other end that I didn't notice, and it had gone straight into my hand! Slowly, I pulled it out, thinking that it would draw a ton of blood, but surprisingly, it never did. There was just a small opening where the needle had gone through, and then that closed up. Afterwards, I was careful to make sure needles weren't sticking out of pincushions before holding them! So they have curried chicken in Trinidad? That's something interesting I've never known. I wonder if their curry is different from Asian curry, which is what I usually eat whenever I have curry. That is not very often, though, since I find it messy and spicy foods tend to be a weakness for me. I'm glad your birthday went well. Reprisal boring and hard? From the sounds of what your brother said about you playing it, it seemed as though you were good at it! Well, it is quite a tiresome game, but a very rewarding one all the same. I just conquered all thirty islands today, though my sister did a huge portion of the strategizing. She seemed to grasp the concept of the game right away. Well, best to you and Neutronized Wiki as well. There's so few users on either wiki, I guess it's better to be spread out. Ready for Slime Laboratory 2? 06:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ur links Unused Neutronized alien says hi and leaves present. --— NOBODY (talk) 01:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Have fun at camp Is it a sleepaway camp or a vacation with your family? Either way, I hope you have a lot of fun. I used to love camping on campsites; I would go every year with my family. My favourite part was the smell of campfires while roasting marshmallows in them! Sadly, camping in a tent seems to feel more and more cramped every year, which is why I don't quite enjoy it as much as I used to. Nice work on Slime Laboratory 2 so far. My only question right now is: why is there Template:Slime Laboratory on the page? I see you created a separate template for the sequel (which I'm fine with; a separate template depends on the circumstance of the game), but if you're going to create a separate template, the one for the first might as well not be on there, especially if both templates contain components exclusive to their games. I wouldn't know, because I haven't played Slime Laboratory 2 yet (gasp!). Okay, I did, but I didn't get too far. I think Colour Blind was released around the same time Slime Laboratory 2 was, and I started to play Colour Blind instead. Plus, I also started taking up Pixel Love games again to help keep Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki up to date. We've got such a shortage of users between all these wikis, some of us need to keep watch over both of them. You've got Neutronized right now, and I have Pixel Love. D: What do you mean Slime Laboratory could surpass Mimelet? Mimelet's like, the best Neutronized game ever! I'm joking; all Neutronized games are great, except, maybe, uh... Well, hope you have a wonderful week, too. :) 02:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing That's fine. The colour choice seems a bit too emphatic for me but its function should be fine. I'd suggest renaming it to Template:Vid special so that it's easier to use. 23:03, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Woah It is odd that you aren't the actual founder or at least a bureaucrat of this wiki. You seem to be always contributing! — The Nitrome Yeti (talk) 01:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Random spam pixel art - http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/c/ce/Character_intoxication_ver_6_-_the_revivement_3.gif VANDAL! please direct me on how to vandalize the neutronized wiki. thanks. --— NOBODY (talk) 20:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you Hi, Grammar Cat. You're welcome. I found out about the Turbo Drifters update by chance, when I was scrolling through my Facebook feed. Thank you for your quick help and efficiency when a new game is released. You work quick! 19:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Neglect u dont give the neutronized wiki any more luv? [ : ^ ( --— NOBODY (talk) 19:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) GASP you're right Ooh, that's great to hear. Nice job on creating most of these articles and keeping Neutronized Wiki updated and maintained. I'd really love to work on creating those Roar Rampage iOS articles but I don't think that will happen for a while. I'm taking on some articles on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki to expand and I get to go back to school tomorrow. That's going to be time consuming. Anyways, thanks for your help here again. I can't wait for Lost Yeti's release! 18:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC) A fix for game templates You may notice me going through the game templates to change their categorization. It's just a quick change to the way the game template transcludes the game category and won't affect any of the pages that currently use this game template. If you're going to create a game template though, add this to | |Category:Game name}} the template page instead of Category:Game name. This change will still categorize pages, but it is now only restricted to the mainspace. So if I was to present Template:Dyna Boy on this talk page, the template won't categorize your talk page into Category:Dyna Boy. However, it still adds Category:Dyna Boy to the Dyna Boy articles because they're in the mainspace. I also created a Template:Infobox list item some time ago, as a smaller, more compact design for sections in a list. I tried it out on Powerups (Flash Tennis) so far. I could tweak it a bit, maybe add an option to collapse the template or can change around colours and add parameters for the case of hazards if you'd like. 18:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Infobox changes Hey, Grammar Cat, how's it going? This message is just a heads up concerning the design of the infoboxes. As you may or may not have noticed, I added a new infobox called Infobox:Entity almost a month ago. The intention of this was to create a unified infobox design for most of the infoboxes present on this wiki. I have used this templating system on both Nitrome and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki, and it makes it a lot easier to edit the infobox design themselves by merging all the parameters under one template and then picking out the ones you need for each separate template. The infoboxes on Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki will give you a good idea what I'm talking about. Just edit any page to examine its code. Secondly, I'd like to change the design of the infoboxes to the same design as NPL Wiki's. I find this design is more compact and less busy looking than our current...I will implement it to show you what it looks like on Neutronized Wiki. If it's an issue, I'll revert to the old design, with some of the minor changes kept in tact. Using Infobox:Entity will not affect the current design, however. 04:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I had a feeling you might comment on that. I eventually will add backgrounds to each of the columns so that it looks like they're being divided, like the old design. They will probably look the same, but I didn't like the previous because it was basically just a copy-paste combination of the default infobox and Nitrome Wiki's old design (which happened to be because I wasn't as familiar with infobox coding). The columns looked squished and the template itself felt bulky. Hopefully I'll get to change that with this one. :I almost forgot about April Fool's. If you want to do something with Neutronized Wiki for it, you may. Just don't break the wiki or send viruses to other user's computers. I wasn't planning on doing anything this year but Turbo Zombies sounds neat. 00:29, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Lost Yeti browser version Hey, I don't know if you've heard about this (since it's not announced anywhere on Neutronized's Facebook page nor on their URL), but there is a browser version of Lost Yeti playable on JayisGames. You ought to check it out if you haven't already, maybe write some articles and I'll do the other two areas. ;) 05:29, March 23, 2014 (UTC) What happened Regarding http://neutronized.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Yeti?curid=4140&diff=9347&oldid=9346: when you undo an edit, you only undo the last revision that was done to that page. Since the contributor made two vandalistic edits to the article, the only revision you undid was the last one, which meant the anonymous editor's first edits were still left on the article. Fortunately, as an admin, there is a very useful tool for situations like these called the tool. Click the "rollback" link on the latest revision and it will undo all revisions by a single editor in a row. Alternatively, if a user has vandalised an article and another user comes and tries to undo the vandalism manually but misses a few bits here and there, you can restore the article to an earlier state by editing an older revision. 05:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Citing needs Hello Grammar Cat, it's been a while. Yeah, I myself haven't been constantly keeping up with Neutronized Wiki lately. The citations on the Drop Wizard page are added to add support and verification to claims. Typically I added this to the Previews section to link the posts and put in the main point of each claim. I didn't add every single mention because some were relatively insignificant in comparison to other screenshots or posts revealing more specific information about Drop Wizard, which is why I had deliberately left out a few Facebook posts over others. PS I recently got Cave Story+ on an HB sale so I may choose to devote more time to helping out Cave Story Wiki. My assistance over there was sort of hindered by the fact that I only possessed the freeware version and couldn't get the correct names that we had decided to go with for the wiki. You ever played Cave Story before? There's a freeware version of the game; it's definitely worth checking out. 16:46, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Cave Story names Oh no; I meant that there are two well known English translations in Cave Story. One is the Aeon Genesis, the version used in the freeware. The second is acknowledged as the "official" translation and is used for all the paid ports like Wii, Steam, etc. Before I had the Steam version, I was only aware of the freeware translation names, and because the wiki community decided to use the official names, I was sort of stuck in a guess-and-check situation because some users would rename a title based on it being the "official" and I had no sure way of verifying that it was official because I didn't own an official copy myself. 17:15, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Infobox hazard It's been fixed. The parser function's actions were reversed, so it was displaying PAGENAME whenever the |name= parameter was filled in. If you don't see the changes immediately, purge the page by adding ?action=purge to the end of its URL. 02:55, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Drop Wizard browser version The browser and mobile build are quite different from each other. For instance: Um yeah and the ending is very different. Plus there are a lot more bosses, boss music, etc etc in the mobile version. It's wayyyy more published. But I spent forever and a half on that ghost boss in the browser version. Never again...hehehe I suggest making an article for the browser since the levels are pretty much different from the mobile version and if I ever get around to it, I'll focus on the mobile article. So many things to do... &_& the nice thing is that most of the mobile walkthroughs on YouTube are somewhat usable. If not, I'll get my own recordings. 05:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Side by side comparisons I'll be importing a template for use in infoboxes, similar to what is being used on Cave Story Wiki. This'll make it easier for users to do a side-by-side comparison of some sprites that look different in two versions of the same game, for instance Teo. 06:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Stumps article Not sure...the stumps are just platforms and only appear for a few levels and only in one particular level pack in the mobile version. The turtles are able to travel over it and sometimes Teo stands on it. I don't feel like this is notable enough to mention in an entire article. 08:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I has a present for you *gives crown to you* It's for Royal Royal is gonna be a royal pet!!! 08:02, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Level pack formats What a coincidence; I was thinking of returning here while you continued editing at NPL Wiki lol. But it seems I won't have time for either at this point. The level packs for Drop Wizard mobile are split into two acts, each act being a set of five levels plus a boss level. So I was thinking, at the time, of making sections for Act I and Act II, plus subsections for each level. The levels are all contained within one screen, making it easier to post screenshots so that we can have a walkthrough of one entire act per video (the game makes it so that you must go through all the six levels before your life supply runs out - it would make sense to have a video walkthrough reflect that). The enemies and bosses are generally unique to each act, along with some of the interactive objects and hazards, so there could be smaller sections for those as well. With all the level packs, I just didn't see it practical to put it all onto the Drop Wizard mobile article at the time. But no matter, I suppose. If you wanted to combine the sections, just make sure the level pack links redirect to the Drop Wizard article. Have you played the mobile version before? I have forgotten. 08:08, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I can take screenshots of the levels if you'd like. Also yeah, brief overview descriptions of the level pack as a whole was what I would have done for the Drop Wizard article - eg. A "Levels" section consists of subsections like "Cedar Woods", "Sea Serenade", etc. without addressing Act I and II or individual levels, just what happens in there as a whole. Of course, underneath each subsection for the level pack would link to its article. :Yeah, I've also been kind of sick. I took medicine this morning that was supposed to be daytime non-drowsy, but I've been drifting in and out of consciousness so I dunno how I'm gonna get any work done. :P 21:10, November 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Twitter reply Yeah a development section may not work considering the only sources we really have are tweets. I'm not even sure if the inspiration should be put under "Previews", since that section is dedicated to the - well - previews, as the title suggests. Maybe leave the Kirby's Dreamland inspiration under "Trivia", which is fine with a source linking to the tweet. 08:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Supppp Heyyyyy haven't seen you in a while! In fact, all I really hear about from you now is that you and Frosty keep in touch. Nice! As for the fan content pages, clearly the user is stating that it is fan art, so it cannot be on the mainspace. However, if they are writing text, then it is okay to put such content on their blog or on a user subpage. I have deleted these pages for now, and will alert the user that he can either make subpages on his userpage or blog, or create a Neutronized Fanfiction Wiki, where he can freely create fan content for Neutronized. Thanks for telling me of this. 04:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Miner's name Yoooooooooo Grammar Cat, LONG TIME NO SEE! It was funny, 'cause maybe a few days ago, I was browsing Neutronized Wiki and being like, "huh I wonder what happened to Grammar Cat; I haven't heard from her in a while. Looked around on Fliptic Wiki too, to see if maybe you'd run off there. Ah, good times. How are you liking Super Cat Tales? Anyways, I looked into Neutronized's Facebook page, and found this post: It seems Dyna Boy found something in the mysterious cave. Is that dealing with the 1000 likes? From this, it seems Neutronized is referring to the miner as Dyna Boy, so I think said references on the Dyna Boy page are okay. Eh yeah, work has sort of gotten busier! I jump around the different departments (copy, cash) and it just depends on the day I guess. Sundays seem the busiest out of all days I work. Wonder why... I probably won't be super active right now, because of Ludum Dare, exams and all that jazz. But if I come back, first thing I'm probably going to do is try to sort out the whole "infobox" thing. Wikia has these portable that I was trying to bring over to Nitrome Wiki, but haven't "officially" brought yet. Ah well, might try a smaller wiki like this one first. Cya. 21:03, December 9, 2016 (UTC)